


For The Longest Time

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, just friends bein pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Fareeha and Angela missed their old friend...and he missed them too.





	For The Longest Time

Angela sees the way the two of them keep looking at each other. With a mixture of relief and longing, the way old lovers who were constantly at war and never coming home might be expected to look, when they see each other for the first time in a long time. It has been a long, long time. Jesse is older, softer— stronger. Fareeha is also stronger, Angela knows that. She knows Jesse is well aware too, as she watches him follow the movement of Fareeha’s arms and trail down her body. 

Jesse always did like people who could hold him down. 

There’s very little internal debate before Angela makes up her mind. It’s been a while. They all could use this. 

“Jesse, would you be interested in joining us in the bedroom tonight?” she asks, casually, as she stands up and grabs their empty glasses off of the coffee table. Immediately, both sets of eyes flick up to her, wide with surprise. “Obviously you can stay on the couch if you’d like, but the bed is big enough for three.” 

Fareeha opens her mouth but Jesse beats her to it. “Oh man, for a second I thought you were offerin’ to...you know, fuck. But we haven’t done that since...ha. Sleeping, though! Yeah, I mean, sure, why not--”

Angela watches Fareeha close her mouth and bite back a grin, a silent thank you in her eyes, because there’s never a time when she doesn’t know exactly what Angela means. “No, Jess. I think she did mean sex. Do you want to have sex?”

Jesse’s mouth rounds into a perfect ‘o’ for a moment, and he blinks at Fareeha. When he looks back at Angela she laughs, then turns and walks into the kitchen, leaving the two of them to figure it out. 

And figure it out they must have, because when Angela returns after no more than a minute, Fareeha has climbed into Jesse’s lap and is kissing him softly. The tight grip he has on her waist and the way her fingers are curled in his hair are quite telling. Angela needs to reign them in now or they’ll get going too fast to properly slow down again. 

“Bed, my dears,” she says firmly and watches Jesse’s fingers flex and Fareeha’s shoulders move with a sigh before they pull apart. 

Despite the fact that Jesse is not as familiar with the drill as Fareeha, he still follows Angela’s orders just as obediently, and the two of them trail after her into the bedroom. Fareeha takes liberties, pushing Jesse up against the door after it closes. Angela lets her, going instead to their box of toys. Without looking behind, her she picks out and holds up their harness, a nice medium-sized dildo already in place. “Jesse, do you want Fareeha to--”

There’s a quiet groan and a “God, yes,” before Angela can even finish the question. Smiling to herself, she puts it down and finishes picking out what she wants. When she stands, Fareeha has managed to get Jesse quite a bit closer to the bed, working on the buttons of his flannel shirt. Jesse looks over to Angela as she approaches, but Fareeha doesn’t stop kissing him, and his eyes flutter shut again. Instead of interrupting them quite yet, Angela drops her armful on the bed and sidles up behind Jesse. She runs her hands up his broad back, rucking up his now unbuttoned shirt a little and then rubbing at his shoulders for a moment. Then she reaches around to get ahold of the front of the shirt and tugs it off him. As she does, Fareeha pulls away and looks at Angela. “What’s the plan, sweet one?” Fareeha asks. 

As soon as Jesse’s shirt is off, Angela gathers his arms and pulls them behind his back, folding one on top of the other and holding them there. His skin is rough and warm, and he doesn’t resist her in the slightest, just taking in a sharp breath. Standing up on her toes, Angela leans her chin on Jesse’s shoulder, her mouth close to his ear. Fareeha watches them like a hawk, arousal clear on her face. 

“I think that you can use that clever mouth of yours to open Jesse up before you fuck him.”

Jesse squirms noticeably as Fareeha smiles, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Sweet Jesus,” he mutters. 

Angela squeezes Jesse’s wrists and turns her head, presses her lips to the shell of his ear. “And you don’t come until I tell you,” she whispers. “Understood?”

Jesse nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” Angela nods to Fareeha, who reaches out and quickly undoes Jesse’s stupid belt buckle and makes quick work of his jeans, taking his boxers with them. His cock bobs free, nicely thick, and Angela feels a pulse of need at the fleeting thought of getting it inside her. Later. 

For now, she tugs Jesse to turn around and leads him to kneel on the bed, in the middle, and crawls up behind him. Keeping his hands behind his back, she pushes him forward until he falls the last few inches, harmlessly landing with his shoulders on the soft surface. Now he looks so lovely, face down and ass in the air. He’s being awfully quiet and obedient, and it’s so unlike him to shut up that the mood in the room feels electric. 

Fareeha climbs onto the bed next to Angela and nuzzles into her neck, kissing and softly sucking at her skin. “You knew I wanted him still, after all this time?” she murmurs, and Angela looks down at the man they have laid naked in front of them, watching them with more love than lust in his eyes.

“Who wouldn’t want him?” Angela replies and watches with satisfaction as a flush rises on Jesse’s cheeks. She nudges Fareeha towards him. “Show him how much.”

Fareeha crawls eagerly between Jesse’s legs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his tailbone. There’s not much he can do in his position without moving his arms, but he scoots his knees farther apart to make room for her. His breath is already coming more rapidly, his whole body moving with it. Angela decides to take pity on him. “You can put your arms down, Jesse, but don’t you dare touch yourself.”

“Yes’m,” he says breathlessly as he gets his arms under him, only using them to support himself and bringing a hand to his mouth. When Fareeha finally buries her face between his cheeks, he whines loudly and bites down on the knuckles of his flesh hand. Angela knows exactly how wicked Fareeha’s tongue can be. She knows Jesse could come apart easily on her mouth and her fingers, if he were allowed.

Deciding to just enjoy the show for now, Angela moves to the head of the bed--to the side, so she can still see Jesse’s face. She tugs off her shirt and then shimmies out of her shorts and panties, tossing them off the bed. Another broken noise from Jesse, and she slips her hand between her legs. When Fareeha’s eyes flick open, they focus immediately on her. Fareeha moans quietly before coming up for air. “You two are so lovely,” she says as she grabs the lube off the bed and slicks up her fingers. 

Jesse laughs breathlessly. “There’s no way I’m even close to bein’ as pretty as you two angels— _ah, hhaa Fareeha please—“_

Angela smirks as Fareeha slowly pushes two fingers into Jesse and he interrupts himself with pleading. 

“You can’t see yourself from this angle, you have no idea,” Fareeha teases, and her arms flexes as she does something that makes Jesse’s whole body shudder and draws a noise like he’s been punched from his throat. 

It’s not long at all before Jesse is writhing and begging to be fucked. Angela can see that Fareeha’s control is slipping too, Jesse’s filthy words making her squirm noticeably. “Alright,” Angela says, and Fareeha looks at her, eyes dark with need. 

“On your back, Jess,” Fareeha commands and takes her fingers away from him. Angela comes to join them as he rolls over. His cock leaves a wet smear where it falls on his stomach and Angela resists the urge to lick it off. Instead, she helps Fareeha out of her clothes and into her harness. 

Ignoring Jesse for a moment longer after she’s finished, Angela grips Fareeha’s hips and pulls her close. The dildo slips between Angela’s legs, and she rubs against it as she captures Fareeha’s mouth in a heated kiss. “How are you doing, beautiful?” she asks when she pulls back. Fareeha hums, moving her hips a bit so that the dildo pushes against Angela even more firmly. Angela’s stomach twists and she bites back a moan.

“I’m wonderful,” Fareeha murmurs. “Are you having fun?”

Angela chuckles. “Yes, and I’m about to have more. Let’s not keep Jesse waiting.”

She picks up the lube and presses it into Fareeha’s hand, then turns back to Jesse, who is patiently waiting. His hands are obediently at his sides but his hips are moving a little; he’s obviously dying to be touched. 

Angela lays down next to him, curling against his side and lightly trails her fingers up the middle of his chest. He sucks in a breath, watching her hand and then looking over to her. She smiles and he smiles back, slow and easy. His smile is one of his most attractive features, she’s always thought so. 

“Hey,” he says, cheeky. “Welcome to the party.”

Angela huffs out a laugh. “Hello, Jesse,” she says before cupping his cheek and kissing him sweetly, not letting him go until she feels his hips lift slightly. As Fareeha pushes into him, Angela lets him grip her arm tightly and steals the stuttered moan from his mouth. 

Then she pulls away and sits up. Jesse tips his head back, mouth falling open slightly as Fareeha begins to move her hips, slowly but with a snap at the end of each thrust. “Goddamn,” he gasps. “Holy fuck.”

Angela watches his mouth move around the curses for a moment and then throws a leg over him, kneeling above his head. His eyes snap open, looking first to her face and then down to where she is so very wet between her thighs. He swallows thickly, eyes darkening. “You gonna shut me up, Angie?”

“Do you want me too?” she throws back. It’s obvious he does, but she wants to hear him say it. 

Fareeha curses loudly and quickens her pace; Angela can tell by the way Jesse’s body moves with it. One of Jesse’s hands flies up to grip at the back of Angela’s thigh. It’s the metal one, the one she designed herself, and it’s cool against her skin but his hold is gentle and under control. He makes a sound akin to a whimper. “Yeah, c’mon. Take what you need from me,” he says softly. “Please.”

Angela happily lowers herself, and he pulls her even lower until she’s putting most of her weight on him. God, she’d nearly forgotten how good he was with his mouth. Almost immediately he has her thighs quivering and she gasps, having to keep herself from doubling over as he eagerly laps at her. 

The three of them sink into a rhythm for a little while. Angela quite enjoys the chorus of soft noises her two lovers create. At some point Jesse does something firm and complicated that makes Angela arch her back, and Fareeha whines, rather loudly. 

“What is it, Faree?” Angela asks breathlessly. 

“Wanna touch you, see your face—you’re so gorgeous, please.”

Angela hums and gently pulls herself up, watching Jesse follow her for a second before he realizes that she’s leaving and blinks up at her, dazed. His wet mouth quirks into a smile when he meets her eye. 

“Jesse, do you want to fuck me?”

“Mm, that would be—“ He interrupts himself with a soft noise. “Ah, real nice.”

“Good.”

Quickly Angela climbs off and grabs a foil packet off the bed beside them. Jesse pushes himself up on his elbows and Fareeha leans forward, tugging him up even further and kissing him desperately. Her fingers curl in his beard. “You’re so gorgeous, Jess, taking me so good. You taste like her,” she gasps in between kisses. Angela has always loved how much doing this gets Fareeha going. 

Angela comes back to them, pressing a kiss to first Jesse’s shoulder and then Fareeha’s jaw. When they pull apart, Angela pushes Jesse firmly back down to the bed. Fareeha slows down considerably, just moving her hips shallowly.

When Angela wraps her hand around Jesse’s cock, he gasps in a breath and then lets it out in a hiss. He’s obviously fighting to keep himself in control. After she rolls the condom down she gives it just one good stroke and then kneels over him, facing frontwards. Fareeha immediately wraps her arms around Angela, running up her front and cupping her breast, squeezing. Jesse reaches out and runs his hands up her thighs at the same time. Angela squirms and then sinks down on Jesse. She feels Fareeha thrust hard as she sits, and Jesse _shouts_ , bucking his hips and lifting Angela off the bed. Angela gasps and moans as the movement seats him deeply inside her, and Fareeha licks and then bites down on her shoulder. 

Breathless as they all begin to move together, Angela reaches back to pull Fareeha forward and twists around to catch her in a messy, over-the-shoulder kiss. Fareeha groans into her mouth and twists her nipple between two fingers. 

“Fuck, look at you two,” Jesse breaths and squeezes Angela’s thighs gently. Fareeha bites down hard on Angela’s bottom lip and slips a hand down between her legs. 

It’s not long before Jesse’s grip on her thighs is tightening and his own start shaking slightly. Angela knows her release is close as well, and she pulls away from Fareeha’s mouth. She reaches out a hand to rest over Jesse’s heart, feeling it beat fast. “You’re being so good for us, Jesse. How long have you been holding out?”

Jesse just whines in response. Fareeha’s fingers move firmly just where Angela needs them and Angela jerks, feeling herself right on the edge. “Come on Jess, right now, come with me,” she gasps and on command he does. He squeezes hard enough that she knows there will be bruises as he pulses inside her. The hint of pain is what pushes Angela over the edge and she cries out, heat rushing over her. Even Fareeha groans into the crook of Angela’s neck, slowing the movement of her hips as Jesse comes down but continuing to stroke Angela through her orgasm. 

They all breathe together for a few long moments afterwards, Jesse especially boneless. He makes a soft noise when Fareeha pulls out of him and another when Angela climbs off. Immediately Angela gathers Fareeha into her arms, petting down her back as she unhooks the harness and helps her climb out of it. Fareeha whines and mouths at Angela’s neck, obviously very keyed up. 

“Jesse,” Angela says as she reaches down and finds Fareeha dripping wet, slick coating her inner thighs. “We’re not quite done yet.”

Jesse hums. “Well bring her down here, then.”

A bit roughly, Angela manhandles a Fareeha who doesn’t want to stop kissing onto the bed and onto her back. Jesse rolls over and slots himself against her right side while Angela lays at her left. With intent Angela slides her fingers through Fareeha’s wetness while Jesse kisses down her neck, occasionally stopping to worry a red mark into her skin with his teeth. “Give me a hand down here, would you Jesse?” Angela requests and Fareeha writhes when Jesse joins Angela between her legs.

Slowly Angela guides Jesse to press two thick fingers into Fareeha, who takes them eagerly, rolling her hips down against his hand. At the same time, Jesse’s mouth stops it’s trip downward, sucking and biting at Fareeha’s chest. Breath hitching, she arches up into him and tangles her fingers in his hair. “Angie, kiss me, come on,” she pleads, and Angela indulges her immediately, licking into her mouth. 

 

Soon enough, Fareeha trembles under their attention, and sweet noises tumble from her mouth. Angela catches every sound as Jesse murmurs encouragement against Fareeha’s skin. 

In the end they’re all breathing heavily, slick with sweat, and Angela feels contentment pool in her stomach. Jesse is gazing down at Fareeha, who blinks her eyes open and smiles lazily at both of them. “Hey,” she says, and Jesse throws his head back, laughing. Angela giggles, too, and then they’re all collapsed with laughter, for no real reason. 

“Goddamn,” Jesse says, once they’ve caught their breath again. “It’s sure been a long time.”

Fareeha smiles and pats his arm while Angela leans to kiss his cheek. “We’ve missed you, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to finally be sharing this!! I wrote this for the Overwatch kink zine and honestly it’s one of my favorite pieces ever. Hope you enjoy, sorry there’s been such radio silence from me lately friends.


End file.
